


Revelry (Appropriate Amounts Thereof)

by nanda (nandamai)



Category: Mad Max Series (Movies), Mad Max: Fury Road
Genre: Drunkenness, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Happy Healthy Citadel Tag, In which I use "effervescent" and "Furiosa" in the same sentence, Max knows what's good for him, My Id is completely uninterested in angst right now, Vuvalini guest appearance, kink meme fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-15
Updated: 2015-10-15
Packaged: 2018-04-26 11:15:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5002645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nandamai/pseuds/nanda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Vuvalini can drink about as much liquor as you'd expect. Furiosa, not so much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Revelry (Appropriate Amounts Thereof)

Max should know by now when to cut her off from the Vuvalini moonshine. They only break it out once or twice a year, and every time, _every time_ , he forgets.

Furiosa flirts so sweetly after one glass, still quiet, still subtle, but with a ready smile that's just for him. She ducks her head and licks her lips and he just loves flirty Furiosa. He'd never take away the first glass.

After two glasses, she's so chatty, for her. She tells the Sisters how proud she is of the women they've become, makes sure the Vuvalini know how much she needs them in her life. He loves chatty Furiosa. He could listen to chatty Furiosa all night and be surprised by at least half the things she says, so he'd never take away the second glass.

The third glass brings out effervescent Furiosa, who speaks openly with people she rarely encounters, people who bask in her attention and her bright smile. She encourages their suggestions and invites them to visit her office, and though she tries to make regular time for such conversations, too, after three glasses, it's effortless. Everyone loves effervescent Furiosa. No one would let him take away the third glass.

The fourth glass finds her engaging in what is, for them, a major display of public affection: her head on his shoulder, her fingers playing idly with his under the table. By that time he's also had four glasses and is much more comfortable with the public displays, himself. He loves affectionate Furiosa, loves the rare pleasure of seeing her emerge outside their private space, of marking his claim just once or twice a year -- as if anyone doesn't already know -- and he'd never take away the fourth glass.

By five glasses she's cuddly, and a little sleepy, and he starts to think about heading upstairs. But he's sleepy by then, too, too sleepy to move, or to remove her hand from its path along his inner thigh, or to take away the fifth glass.

It's the sixth glass that gets him in trouble, every time. Why can he never remember the sixth glass?

*

The four Vuvalini are still going strong when he finally gathers his wits and steers Furiosa to the door. She glares at them, bitter, as she's told him and them before, because their resistance is so much higher, when she's younger. In other circumstances, he might point out that stress, lack of sleep, and decades of low body fat might have something to do with that, but somehow, in other circumstances, it never comes up.

He makes sympathetic noises and lays his hand on the small of her back as they climb the stairs.

"I can walk," she says.

"Mmm."

"You don't have to take me," she says.

"Mmm." 

"Are you going to say something?"

"Mm," he starts, and then thinks better of it. "My room, too."

"Huh," she says.

Furiosa's not an angry drunk, or a clumsy drunk. She's a surly drunk. Unfortunately, Max thinks it's cute. 

After six drinks, he's always amorous. But after Furiosa has six drinks, he always knows better. 

They reach their level. "Bath now, or bath in the morning?" Max asks, stopping at the open door.

"No," she says, and keeps walking. "Need to piss."

"Okay."

"Don't need your help."

He holds up his hands. "Never."

When the door is locked behind them, and she's done with the sand bucket they keep in the corner, he hands her a big cup of water. She doesn't complain. Surly Furiosa is still sensible Furiosa, up to a point, and she drinks it all down.

He refills it, and gives it back. "One more before bed, okay?" 

She finishes this one, too, and gives him another glimpse of flirty Furiosa. "Are you coming to bed with me?" she says.

"Soon, but you won't be awake to enjoy it."

She pouts. It's _really_ unfortunate that he thinks this is cute, too. His dick is very interested, and he hopes she's too far gone to notice; he's going to have to sneak off soon and take care of it himself. This, _this_ , he remembers.

He takes a long drink, as much because he needs an excuse to turn away from her as because he wants to avoid the hangover that inevitably follows a night of Vuvalini moonshine. Then he fills the cup again, sets it by the bed, and helps her settle down under the blankets. "Water's right here if you want it. Okay?"

She nods, blinking. 

"Night," he says, and kisses her forehead. "Love you. Be right back." He does want a bath, but more importantly, he has an appointment with his hand.

She huffs, and scoots to the far edge of the bed. "Love you," she says resentfully. 

She'll be hurt, in this mood, if he laughs, so he doesn't.

He goes, and tries to be quick. When he finally slips into bed with her, she curls up close, heavy and warm and sound asleep.

*

**Author's Note:**

> [Kinkmeme Prompt:](http://madmaxkink.dreamwidth.org/450.html?thread=366786#cmt366786) "Maybe at some type of victory celebration? I just want to see slightly drunk Furiosa, a little softened, prone to saying things she otherwise wouldn't. And Max, hopelessly endeared by her, sweetly caring for her, giving her water to drink, tucking her into bed, etc." 
> 
> Disclaimer: I swear I forgot all about Six-Drink Amy (Brooklyn Nine Nine) until this was almost done, but I might owe Gina Linetti a subconscious debt.
> 
>  
> 
> [Here I am on Tumblr and there's lots more Mad Max.](http://nandamai.tumblr.com)


End file.
